Ginny Weasley's Diary
by FF Queen
Summary: So far it's just...Ginny explaining her family really I dunno....


Ginny Weasley's Diary  
***************************  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, a legend named JK Rowling does, and I'm sure you've all heard of her right?  
  
A/N: I owe the idea of this fic to Iloverupert13! Since I'm a HUGE fan of Chasing Mr. Wood, I've decided to write my own ficcy like it! So naturally...I dedicate this fic to Iloverupert13 for the idea!  
  
Another A/N: And Ginny's in her 6th year, just thought I'd tell you all!  
***************************  
Monday  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My very own diary...Well actually I get one every year...But that's still besides the point really, isn't it? Well after that diary accident in my first year...Gosh, here I am just rambling on like a bloody dolt...Again! Well anyway, I guess I should tell you a bit about me and my family...  
  
Me: Cute, red hair (duh!), freckles (gosh...I really AM different!), brown eyes...I also have a weird Harry obsession...Hang on! I didn't write that...That was Hermione! Anyway, I have to admit...I have a thing for him! (sigh)  
  
Ron: The second youngest in our family...Yes more red hair and freckles! He's got this thing going on with Hermione...I swear he has...He's just...In denial! How cute...God, my brother cute?! What's my pathetic exsistance coming to?!  
  
Fred and George: 5 words...Giant pains in the ass! That sums them up perfectly...Geez...I think that was flattery!  
  
Percy: A sad case...A very sad case...He thinks he's cool now...He used to be a complete nerd...Now he goes around saying stuff like "Yo, wassup dawgs!"...That is just plain DISTURBING!  
  
Charlie: Aw...My favourite older brother! (*NOTE!* There was SARCASIM there for people who aren't good at NOTICING it!) Last year he brought home a DRAGON from Romainia and let it set fire to my beautiful HAIR!  
  
Bill: Now Bill is REALLY my favourite bother...He's so cool! He's ponytail is super long right now, and Mum hates it! And he's got even more peircings now...And guess what? He's now got a really cool girlfriend called Daisy! Skip the name...But besides that she's super nice...She took me shopping the other day...You know, like a girl's day out I guess.  
  
Mum: What can I say? She's a hero! For putting up with all of us around the clock...Sometimes I think she's been driven insane though...But I adore her to bits, and she's actually really kind when Fred and George don't blow up the kitchen when they visit...No, they still haven't grown up!  
  
Dad: I swear that poor Dad's on the last straw right now...I mean, he looks really worn out...But Dad still finds time after work to watch us play Quidditch in the backyard...Isn't he sweet? Yes, I'm clearly a Daddy's Girl, I know...But...(shrug)  
  
Well that's my family...Now here's a few of my friends...  
  
Harry: (drools) Harry's got the best ass in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE! It's so...Perfect...I mean, I know he plays Quidditch but still...And those abs! I saw him in his boxers the other day...And I swear he WINKED at me! Yeah, I know I've got an obsession, but I don't mind it...And sometimes I don't think Harry does either...  
  
Hermione: A know-it-all! Well she isn't geeky anymore...She's really pretty...I wish I looked like her...She's spot on perfect! Don't get the wrong impression or anything, but I think I'm jealous...Wait! She's my best friend! I can't be jealous of her! Oh well...  
  
Draco: I'm classing him as a FRIEND?! Well I guess he's been pretty nice to me over the past year...He even volunteered to partner me in Potions class...Wow...I think he likes me! I guess he's kind of cute... (!!!!!)  
  
Well anyway, there's my small list of family and friends...Oh yeah, here's a few other things you should know...  
  
Well Draco and I are actually *more* than friends, but we're keeping it quiet...Crap! What if someone reads this! (shudder) But Harry is still a lot hotter than Draco...I mean as the forementioned...Harry has the best ass in the world! Well anyway, I also think that life stinks most of the time...Well that's about it for today...Just a little bit of info on my 'exsistance' kind of...Well I can't call it a life...I don't know...Well 'night!  
******************************************************************************************** 


End file.
